Spinosaurus
The Spinosaurus is the main antagonist in the 2001 film, Jurassic Park III. Personality The Spinosaurus' personality is akin to typical persistent carnivorous movie monster with taste of human flesh. Apparently, upon discovered a newfound taste of human flesh, the theropod immediately after Alan and co. once Amanda recklessy use a loudspeaker in his habitat where her action meant to attract Ben and Eric's attention. It goes so far in its pursuit that it even stalk on them wherever they go, and ultimately forced to leave them by fire in the river. In L.E.G.O. Jurassic World within Jurassic Park III segment, the Spinosaurus was given more personality akin to anthropomorphic animal in spite of having similar role and motivation(with exception where it usually bullied humans instead of devoured them outright). It was a bit bully due to it intentionally tossed Cooper onto windshield to cause the airplane to crash. It's aversion of fire was humorously exaggerated, as when Alan set the leaked oil of their boat ablaze as Paul Kirby tried to distract it from the nearby crane, the Spinosaurus frantically hanging onto the crane for its dear life right near Kirby, causing it to collapsed. The Spinosaurus seemed to interested by ads that aired in Kirby's cellphone as much as Alpha raptor and some of her pack as it and the raptors showed up in the end for hitching a ride with the rescue team, only for them and protagonists flee to the mainland for troubles that it caused. Role in Jurassic Park III Background Spinosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna. Oddly, it was not a dinosaur on InGen's List nor was it planned to be an attraction in Jurassic Park. How he ended up came to being but not on the list was due to either the DNA to create him mistaken for Baryonyx's or Suchmimus', or rather the mistake was realized by the scientist who created him during the cloning process, but had no chance to do something about it because Hurricane Clarissa occurred around this time allowing any surviving Spinosaurs to roam freely without being documented. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) It first makes an appearance when the plane lands on Isla Sorna. Nash and Udesky quickly leaves Cooper behind, then begs the plane to stop. The Spinosaurus runs out of the forest, grabbing Cooper in his mouth & killing him. After the plane crashes into the forest, the spino rips the front of the plane off & drags Nash out by his legs, then drops him onto the forest floor. Nash then tries to crawl away but the spino pins him down & kills him, the others manage to escape. They then encounter a young male Tyrannosaurus and run back towards the Spinosaurus. A quick vicious and brutal battle ensues and the Spinosaurus comes out victorious by breaking the T. rex's neck with its jaws and the others escape again. Later, the Spinosaurus makes another appearance when Eric & Dr. Grant are at the fence after they meet up with Eric's parents. They hear the phone that the spino ate after eating Nash. They turn around seeing the spino; they run making it through a opening in the fence but the Spinosaurus breaks down the fence and the group flees in a abandoned laboratory. The last appearance it makes is when everyone is on the boat. It comes out of the water and attacking the boat. It almost kill Paul Kirby but Dr. Grant scares it away with a flare gun. It is unknown what happened to him after this. LEGO Jurassic World In LEGO Jurassic World, his role was more or less same, but more comedic: * When chasing Cooper, instead of devouring him, he tossed Nash aside right on to the he plane's windshield, where he is wiped out of the way before the plane crashed. * When tries to devour Nash, Nash unexpectedly stuck Kirby's satellite phone on his mouth before runs off to the jungle, briefly distract him. * The Spinosaurus ends up getting caught in a tree just like in the film, though the branches of which close on it shuts like stockades. Billy even tosses apples at the Spino for fun. Later on, the dinosaur manages to free itself from the tree. * The infamous fight between Spinosaurus and the T. rex remains unresolved, most likely resulting in a draw. * Spinosaurus did not attack Paul, Amanda and Billy after they were reunited with Eric and Alan. Instead, it was found sleeping on a dino-sized hammock while the main group sneaked away from him. However, a similar scene occurs in the opening cutscene for the aviary level. * Unlike in the movie, the Spinosaurus never flees permanently after being scared away by the fire caused by the group but instead jumps into the crane. Here, it makes an appearance near the end alongside the Velociraptors to attempt to return the phone to the main group and asked to tag along for the mainland due to hearing hotel ads from the said phone, who immediately become scared and run into the rescue helicopters immediately. Trivia * Spinosaurus is up to 43.8 feet (13.3 meters) long, 16 feet (4.8 meters) tall at the top of the head and 19.7 feet (6 meters) tall at the top of the sail. * Spinosaurus is a controversial dinosaur in the Jurassic Park franchise because of its portrayal in Jurassic Park III. Particularly when it was shown to be more powerful than the fan favorite Tyrannosaurus rex. * He is among the largest carnivorous dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park saga, alongside the Indominus rex. * While Spinosaurus in the film capable to stand in bipedal posure, recent discoveries of its kind's fossil implied that Spinosaurus is likely quadrupedal in real life. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Predators Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Antagonist Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters